Vegeta
Biografija Pozadina Vegeta je rođena oko 732. godine. Njegov otac, Kralj Vegeta, bio je kralj Sajanaca. Vegeta i njegova rasa takođe su pod vlašću međuplanetarnog vojskovođe Frize, a Kralj Vegeta je Friza takođe bio primoran da ga preda neotkrivenim sredstvima. Dok je bila pod Frizinom zagrljajem, Vegeta je vršio pritisak na Frizu da izvrši licitacije ili će u suprotnom Friza ubiti Vegetinog oca. U mladosti je Vegeta video kako njegov otac prelazi Bogu uništenju Birusu. U filmu Bitka bogova, Vegeta ne pokušava da pomogne svom ocu, ali u Zmajevoj Kugli Super, Vegeta pokušava da pomogne, ali Birus ga paralizuje i sprečava da se kreće. Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Dok su Vegeta i Raditz u misiji na nekoj drugoj planeti, dobijaju poruku da se vrate na planetu Vegetu, međutim Vegeta je ignorisala poziv - planirajući da kaže Frizi da ga i Raditz nisu čuli. Mesec dana kasnije Friza uništava planetu Vegetu, ubijajući većinu Sajana, dok su Vegeta i Raditz još uvek u blizini. Između Jaco Mange i Zmajeve Kugle Z '']] Friza zadržava Vegetu, Nappu i Raditza kao borce za nadmetanje. U poglavlju o mangi Namek sage, Vegeta je ljut zbog rada pod Frizom. Vegeta posebno nerado prima narudžbe od desničarskog čoveka Frize, Zarbona, za koga Vegeta navodi da je odgovoran za to što se izrugivao više godina i „radio ga kao roba“. Uprkos tome što je Friza podigao, Vegeta neprestano i ponosno sebe naziva "Princom svih Sajanaca". Vegeta sebe ne naziva "Kraljem svih Sajanaca", verovatno iz poštovanja prema svom ocu, odbijanju da prizna priznanje Sajana izumiranja ili zato što formalno nikada nije proglašen Kraljem. Vegeta je planirala da izvrši atentat na Frizu nekoliko puta. Međutim, nakon što je svedočio o neverovatnom prikazivanju Frizine moći kada je uništio čitavu planetu i pobunjenike koji su se suprotstavili Frizi na njoj jedinstvenom gigantskom energetskom kuglicom ispaljenom s kažiprsta, Vegeta je odlučila da treba sačekati pre nego što izazove Frizu. Nakon zadatka da obriše planetu Shikk zajedno sa svojim drugovima Raditz i Nappa, Vegeta je obuzdao Nappu kada je ovaj pokušao da hrabro napade Frizu, Zarbon i Dodoria zbog ismevanja načina na koji su izveli planetu, pošto je shvatio da je njegova grupa učinila ne pruža šansu protiv Frizine Elite. Bez obzira na to, još uvek je bio vidno besan i morao je da se suzdrži od napada kad ga je Zarbon ismevao dok je odlazio. U jednom trenutku tokom svog boravka u Frizi, Vegeta se svađa sa članom Ginju Sila Guldo-a oko toga kako je Vegeta važnija u očima Frize. Guldo se ruga Vegeti da je Sajanac i kaže da bi trebao uzimati naređenja od njih, a Vegeta odgovara da Guldo uzima naređenja iz Frize isto kao i on i ruga se Guldu-u zbog toga što je "četvoronožni nakaza". Dok se ljuti Guldo sprema da napadne Vegetu, Friza stiže i eksplodira Gulda. Friza je tada Vegeta došla sa njim da osvoji planetu. Zmajeva Kugla Z Sajan Saga vise o Sajan Sagi Vegeta dolazi na Zemlji kada primi Raditzov izveštaj o umiranju o sedam magičnih objekata poznatih kao Zmajeve kugle koje će ispuniti želje. Čuvši ovaj izveštaj i o Raditzovoj smrti, Vegeta i njegov suputnik Nappa, odlučuju da dođu na Zemlji i upotrebe Zmajeve kugle da bi želeli besmrtnost (u kasnijim Sagama se podrazumeva da je želeo besmrtnost kako bi mogao da pobedi Frizu tokom svojih godina patnje). Goku i Z-borci upozoravaju se o svom dolasku i počinju da treniraju. Dok Vegeta i Nappa putuju na Zemlji, Arlia ih zaustavlja u anime filer. Bili su tamo samo kratko vreme, i dok su bili tamo, napravili su kratki rad najjačih ratnika na planeti, pre nego što su uništili Planetu Arliju. Kada su sleteli na Zemlji, Nappa i Vegeta pustošili su pustoš sa malo da ih zaustave. Tada su ih zatekli Pikolo, Krillin i Gohan, a Ten Shinhan, Caoz i Jamca su se odmah pojavili. Nakon što je izgubio Jamca (nakon što se jedan Saibaman samouništavao), Krillin uništava većinu Saibamena, dok Pikolo uništava poslednjeg Saibamana. Zbog toga Vegeta i Nappa ostaju impresionirani, ali Nappa odlučuje da zagreje stvari tako što je prva postala bitka za branitelje Zemlje. Vegeta sedi unazad i posmatra batine. Nappa lako dominira nad svim Z-borcima, što je rezultiralo time da se Caoz žrtvovao tako što je digao na Nappa-iza leđa, što je bilo uzalud, ostavljajući svog najboljeg prijatelja Tiena da se žrtvuje za osvetu, što se takođe pokazalo uzaludnim. Iako Nappa uspeva da se povređuje, on izgleda potpuno kontrolira bitku. Usred bitke, Vegeta zahteva da Nappa zaustavi svoj bijes na tri sata kako bi Goku dao šansu da stigne. Nappa podleže Vegetinim naredbama i pokorava ga. U punilu, Vegeta omogućava Nappu da uništi Zemaljsku vojsku i mornaricu pod uslovom da ne koristi dovoljno energije za razbijanje. Kroz oba dela bitke, Vegeta se nasmeje kad god se Nappa spotakne o nekoj tehnici ili kada jedan od Z-boraca osvoji ograničenje Nappe u ograničenom vremenskom periodu, takođe neprestano omalovažavajući Nappu, nazivajući ga slabim i idiotskim. Međutim, uprkos Vegeta-ovom nepoverenju u Nappu, on pomaže Nappi u teškim situacijama, na primer kada upozorava Nappu na Krillin-ov Disk Unistenja. Dok Nappa i dalje drži prednost u borbi, preostali Z-borci očajnički pozivaju Gokua da im pomogne. Kada se Goku konačno vrati na Zemlji i krene direktno prema njima koristeći svoj Leteci nimbus, Vegeta čita Goku nivo snage i naređuje Nappi da ubije Gokuove prijatelje, primećujući da bi njihova pomoć sa Gokuom u bitci mogla biti teža za njega i Nappu. Kada Gohan nagriza Nappu na više nivoe, Nappa pokušava uništiti Gohana, ali Pikolo se brzo zaustavi na putu svog napada, žrtvujući se zbog Gohana. Nakon što se Pikolo oprostio od Gohana, Gohan besno napada Nappu u punoj snazi sa Super Masenkoa, što još uvek nije dovoljno da bi Nappa ozlijedio. Vegeta priznaje da se Gohanova moć samo povećava intenzivnim ispoljavanjem emocija i naređuje Nappi da ubije dečaka. Goku stiže pre nego što Nappa nogom može da zgnječi Gohana. Vegeta otkriva visoku razinu Gokua svojim skatarom i nakon brzog uvoda, Goku počinje da se bori protiv Nappe. Čini se da se Goku i Nappa isprva izjednačavaju, ali prednosti Goku-ovog treninga brzo su postale očite. Na kraju, Vegeta nazove Nappu posle predugog vremena, pa Nappa odluči da će umesto njega ubiti Gohana i Krillina. Goku aktivira Kaio-ken i zaustavlja Nappu pre nego što išta učini, osakativši ga u tom procesu. Goku naređuje Vegeti da odvede svog povređenog prijatelja tamo gde su stigli radi hitne lekarske pomoći. Zbog Napinjinog neuspeha da porazi Saiana niske klase poput Gokua, kada Nappa moli Vegetu da mu pomogne, Vegeta zavara Nappu misleći da će mu pomoći, ali umesto toga Nappu baca u vazduh i ubija ga zbog njegovog neuspeha. Nakon što je dao Krillin i Gohan Carobni basulj, koji u potpunosti vraća snagu, Goku govori Gohanu i Krillinu da mu ostave Vegetu i moli Vegetu da se bori negde drugo. Vegeta se na kraju slaže i oni napuštaju bojno polje. U Gizard Wasteland, Vegeta nudi Goku-u šansu da mu se pridruži, ali Goku brzo odbacuje ponudu jer već ima sve što želi, potpuno se ne slaže sa Vegetinim sebičnim namerama i već je video kako Vegeta postupa sa svojim partnerima. Vegeta i Goku nastavljaju da razgovaraju o tome ko je zaista u pravu, a Vegeta je izjavio da čak i da Goku-ova multiplicirajuća tehnika Kaio-ken neće dostići njegov nivo elitnog ranga, a Goku je odgovorio ako se neko dovoljno bori, niska klasa može dostići rang elitni ratnik. Sada počinje njihova borba i jasno se vidi da je Vegeta mnogo jača od mnogo poboljšane Goku-e. Čak i koristeći Kaio-ken, nije bilo dovoljno da zaustavi Vegetu. Stoga je Goku morao da potisne multiplikator tehnike još više, zanemarujući upozorenja Kralja Kaja. Sa ovom snagom Goku je bio u stanju da se izjednači sa Vegetom na jednak način, a Princ Sajanaca je izgubio osećaj i odlučio da će uništiti planetu svojom tehnikom Galick Gun, i umesto toga pronaći Zmajeve kugle na Nameku. Međutim, Goku je suprotstavio Galick pištolj Kamehameha talasa i njih dve su se borile nekoliko minuta. Kad se činilo da Vegeta dobija prednost, Goku se konačno gurnuo na nepredviđene nivoe i koristio je Kaio-ken četiri puta da pojača svoju snagu još više, zauzvrat iznenađujući i nadmoćnu Vegetu i poslavši ga prema nebu. Vegeta je uspela da preživi gredu noseći ga sve više. Tako je Vegeta odlučila da se transformiše u Formu Velikog majmuna koji bi mu umnožio moć desetostruko, bacajući Power Ball u vazduh, pošto je Pikolo uništio mesec pre nekoliko meseci. Kada se Vegeta transformisao, Goku je bio potpuno nadmašen i morao je da pribegne upotrebi tehnike Duhovne Bombe. Međutim, pre nego što je mogao da ga koristi, Vegeta ga je poremetila sa Mouth Energy Wave-om. Tada je Vegeta zgrabila Gokua i počeo da ga polako drobi, umesto da ga brzo ubije. Krillin i Gohan su videli Pover Ball koji je Vegeta koristila za transformaciju, i vratili se u bitku. Kada su pronašli Gokua poraženog, pokušali su da odvrate pažnju Vegeti i odseku mu rep, kako bi ga vratili u svoj normalan oblik. Ovaj pokušaj nije uspeo, ali Džajrobi je uspeo tamo gde jaki Z-Borci nisu imali. Kad se vratio u normalu, Vegeta se razljutila i nakratko se borila protiv Gohana. Uprkos Gohanovim naporima, Vegeta se pokazao daleko jačim i bržim od dečaka. Goku tada odlučuje da Krillinu da poslednju Duhovnu Bombu koju je uspeo da zadrži. Krillin je prihvatio ovu novu energiju, a Goku je upućen kako da je oslobodi na Vegeti. Prvo panično pate, Krillin dobija dodatna uputstva od Severnog Kaja i on baca Duhovnu Bombu na Vegetu. Kada je Džajrobi viknuo na Krillina da ga baci, nateravši ga Vegeta da ga primeti, Krillin ga baci i isprva je promašio, ali Gohan je bio dovoljno čist da može da odbije energiju, udarajući Vegetu. Duhovna bomba ga je pogodila i teško ga oštetila, smanjujući mu energiju i snagu ali preživeo je. Zatim Vegeta koristi svoje rezerve Ki i oslobađa snažnu eksploziju koja pogodi sve ljude u blizini. Vegeta primećuje da se Gohan ponovo vratio u rep zbog efekata Power Ball-a i shvata da će se uskoro moći transformisati. Zločin nije u stanju da to spreči zahvaljujući tome da ga Džajrobi odvrati napad sa leđa. Shvativši svoju grešku, Vegeta se brzo vraća kod Gohana, ali je bilo prekasno. Gohan preuzima Formu Velikog majmuna, a Vegeta u svom jako oslabljenom stanju nije ga mogla pobediti. Međutim, Vegeta je mogao nadgledati primitivni Formu majmuna Gohana i uspela je odseći Gohanov rep, vraćajući mladu polovinu u normalnu veličinu i snagu. Pre nego što se Gohan mogao u potpunosti vratiti u normalu, međutim, pao je na Vegetu kao u Formi Velikog majmun i Vegeta nije uspela da izbegne svoje ranjeno stanje. Vegeta se konačno povlači i puza do svog svemirskog proda, shvatajući da u svom trenutnom stanju ne može nastaviti borbu. Oslabljeni Krillin dobija na svesti i upravo kada se sprema da izbije Vegetu Džajrobi-ovim mačem, Goku se telepatski molio da Krillin pusti Vegetu, želeći da jednoga dana revanšira i želeći da Vegeta ima istu šansu da promeni načine koji je dobio Pikolo nakon mnogo uveravanja, Krillin se slaže. Zatim Vegeta napušta Zemlju, obećavši da će Goku požaliti da ga je poštedeo, a svemirski podmetač odvodi ga na jednu od planeta koju kontroliše Friza. Sa svojom krajnjom arogantnošću, on ne može razumeti kako je Sajanac „niske klase“ poput Goku-a mogao tako dobro da se snađe protiv njega, ne želeći da uloži doprinose ostala tri ratnika u bitku. Namek Saga vise o Namek Sagi,Capetan Ginju Sagi,Friza Sagi i Garlik Jr. Sagi. Nakon rehabilitacije, Kui kaže Vegeti da je Friza već na Nameku, zajedno sa njegovim kokošima Zarbonom i Dodorijom, te da traže Zmajeve kugle. Ne trošeći vreme, Vegeta se nalazi na planeti Namek, sada planira da ostvari želju sa Zmajevim Kuglama. Tokom boravka na planeti, sreo se sa Krillinom i Gohanom, koji su takođe bili u potrazi za Namekijanske Zmajeve Kugle. Pokušava ih potražiti i mučiti, ali na kraju ih ostavlja na miru jer ima mnogo većih problema poput Frize, svog prethodnog gospodara i ratnog ratnika koji je takođe bio u potrazi za mističnim Kuglama. Dok je na Nameku, Vegeta je praćen i zasede Kuija. Friza je Kuija dao naređenje da ubije Vegetu, a zapovest je koju je Kui čuo dugi niz godina. Međutim, nepoznat Kuija, susret Vegete sa zemljacima omogućio je da njegova snaga raste eksponencijalno više (pošto se snaga Sajana povećava svaki put kada ga neka bitka ostavi pri gotovo smrti). Sad kad vidi Vegeta-inu pravu snagu, Kui napada Vegetu, ali Vegeta lako izbegava Kui-jeve napade, govoreći mu da kada se njegova moć povećala, povećala se i njegova brzina. Tada lako ubija Kuia. Kasnije Vegeta koristi priliku da pošalje Dodoriju. Jednom kada je Dodoria sam, Vegeta od njega saznaje prave okolnosti uništavanja planete Vegete od strane samog Frize. Dodoria nudi Vegeti priliku da udruži snage sa njim kako bi pobijedio Frizu, međutim Vegeta odbija ponudu i dok otkriva svoju istinsku moć, Dodoria beži kukavički pozivajući Frizovu pomoć. Tada Vegeta bezobzirno pogubi i Dodoriju. Nakon ubistva Dodorije, Vegeta odlazi i izaziva masovnu pustoš u selu Namekijanaca kako bi dobio jednu od Zmajevih Kuglih. Friza i njegovi pomoćnici već su sakupili pet Zmajevih Kugli, tako da je planirao da se prikači na jednu i ukrade ostatak od Frize kada se pojavila prilika, sprečavajući tako Frizu da ispuni želju. Jednom kada Vegeta dobije Zmajevu Kuglu iz sela Namekijanaca i sakrije ga, on leti i ubrzo se suočava sa najmoćnijim zagovornikom Frize: Zarbonom. Vegeta i Zarbon ulaze u žestoku bitku i čini se da će Vegeta imati prednost sve dok Zarbon ne podvrgne snažnoj gmazovskoj transformaciji. Zarbon i Vegeta nastavljaju brutalnu bitku, a Zarbon se bavi saijanskim princom, bacajući ga oko sebe i potpuno mu dominira. Pre nego što je završio bitku, Zarbon otkriva Vegeti da se Friza takođe može preobraziti, na njegov užas. Zarbon je lako pobedio Vegetu sa više udaraca i kombinacija i izvodi snažni piledriver, šaljući Vegetu glavu u zemlju i potpuno je izmučen u krateru koji se ubrzo napuni morskom vodom, a koji se Zarbon usudio ući u njega (jer bi ga učinio vlažnim), i jednostavno ga je ostavio mrtvog. Zarbon se vratio kod Frize da prenese poruku o svojoj pobedi, ali Friza nije bio zadovoljan. Friza je dobro svestan da Vegeta možda zna lokaciju jedne od Zmajeve Kugle pa šalje Zarbona da ode i preuzme Vegetino izmučeno telo i vrati ga nazad da ga izleči na ispitivanju. Vegetu je Zarbon kasnije odvukao u svemirski brod Frize, gde su ga iscelili u medicinskoj mašini. Vegeta je čekao pravu priliku da pobegne. Pametno je odvratio pažnju (razbio je zid spolja vodećim Frizu i Zarbona da veruje da je pobegao, iako se zapravo skrivao u brodu) i pobegao sa prikupljenim Zmajeve Kugle koje je Friza pokupio, bacivši ih u bazen u blizini a zatim ih oporavim. Ugleda Krillina kako leti u blizini sa Zmajevom kuglom i prati ga do skrovišta Bulma. Vegeta preti štetama obojici ako ne dobije Zmajevu Kuglu, ali kaže da će pokazati milost ako se povinuju. Frize je izuzetno ljut i on ponovo šalje Zarbona za Vegetom i daje mu ograničenje od jednog sata. Zarbon može da pronađe Vegetu, zajedno sa Krillinom i Bulmom. Nastaje žestok sukob i sada izlečena i potpuno podmlađena Vegeta otkriva da je postao daleko jači od svog bliskog iskustva smrti. Zarbon ne može da veruje, ali nije u stanju da savlada Vegetu čak ni u transformisanom stanju. Vegeta bezobzirno probija pesnicu kroz Zarbonov stomak i puše ga, šaljući ga u vodeni grob u Namekijanskom moru. Shvatajući da ne može zadržati Zmajevu Kuglu od Vegete, Krillin ga bezobrazno predaje bez borbe. Sada u dobrom raspoloženju, Vegeta štedi život i Bulmu za sada. Vegeta sada ima šest od sedam Zmajevih Kuglih, a treba mu još samo jedna da ostvari svoj san o besmrtnosti. Dok je bio na putu do mesta gde je sakrio svoju Zmajevu Kuglu, sastaje se sa Gohanom i udara dečaka u stomak radi zabave pre nego što nastavi. Nakon što se vratio tamo gde je sakrio svoju Zmajevu Kuglu, Vegeta shvata da ju je Gohan ukrao i da se kažnjava zbog toga što je pustio dete da ga prevari. Vraća se tamo gde ju je Bulma skrila i uništila, ali na njegovu frustraciju otkriva da su svi već otišli. Zatim se zakune da će ih pribaviti za ovo poniženje. Kada je Vegeta pobegao sa broda Frize sa sest od sedam Namekijanskih Zmajevih Kugli, Friza je poslao riječ da pozove Ginju Sile, najmoćnije ratnike u svojoj vojsci. Ginju Sile bili su tim od pet članova, koji su se sastojali od: Rikuma, Bartera, Džejms, Guldo i njihovog vođe, Kapetan Ginju. Bili su čudni, često izvodili zabavne koreografske plesove i poze, ali takođe bili su izuzetno moćni, za koje se reklo da su najmoćniji u svemiru. Jednom kada su stigli na planetu Namek, Friza im je naredio da povuku Namekijanske Zmajeve Kugle, vrate Vegetu kod njega živog i ubiju sve druge koji im se usmere. U međuvremenu, Vegeta je osetio dolazak Ginju Sile i sklopio savez sa Gohanom i Krillinom, sva trojica su odlučila da im je jedina šansa za opstanak želja da se Vegeta besmrtnost spusti sa Zmajevih Kugli (Vegeta je imao šest, a Gohan i Krillin poslednju). Vegeta, Gohan i Krillin vraćaju se nazad do mesta gde je Vegeta držao svojih šest Zmajevih Kugli i spremaće da požele Vegeti besmrtnost, ali Krillin okleva da se plaši besmrtnog Vegete, uprkos Vegetinim (lažnim) obećanjima da im neće naštetiti. Odjednom, Ginju Sile stiže na ostrvo gde su Vegeta, Gohan i Krillin, odmah pored ostalih šest Zmajevih Kugli. Vegeta pokušava da "sakrije" jednu Zmajevu Kuglu bacajući je daleko u more, ali Barter koristi svoju neverovatnu brzinu da je uhvati u vazduhu. Zatim Vegeta očajnički naređuje Krillinu da uništi Zmajevu Kuglu koju drži tako da Friza ne može ostvariti želju za besmrtnošću, ali pre nego što je Krillin može da je uništi, Guldo zamrzava vreme i izvlači Zmajevu Kuglu iz njegovih ruku. Iscrpljeni, Vegeta, Gohan i Krillin sa užasom gledaju dok Kapetan Ginju uzima sedam Zmajevih Kugli i odleti da se prijavi Frizi, ostavljajući četvoricu preostalih pripadnika Ginju-ove Sile da se obračunaju sa Vegetom, Gohanom i Krillinom. Posle igranja Papir-Kamen-Makaze da odredi ko će se boriti protiv koga, Guldo se priprema za angažovanje Gohana i Krillina. Dok se trojica započinju boriti, čini se da Gohan i Krillin imaju Gulda na konopima, pošto Guldo jedva može da se smrzne dovoljno dugo da se izbegne dvojici energetskih eksplozija. Taman kad se čini da će Gohan i Krillin pobediti, Guldo otkriva svoj adut: sposobnost da mentalno okrnu svoje neprijatelje. Koristi ovaj očajnički potez da zarobi Gohana i Krillina na mestu dok koristi telekinezu da napravi skelet iz obližnjeg drveta. Pokrenuo je skever na zaleđenom Gohanu i Krillinu. Taman kad se čini da će Gohan i Krillin postati šiljasti kebab, Vegeta ispaljuje energetski snop na Gulda i odseče mu glavu, zaustavljajući skev samo nekoliko sekundi dalje od pucanja Gohana i Krillina. Nakon što je Guldova odbačena glava vređala Vegetu da se ne igra fer, Sajanski princ je dezintegriše, sada se plašeći svoje borbe protiv grubog Rekuma. Kad je Guldo otišao, Rikum je spreman da izazove Vegetu. Svojom novom snagom nakon oporavka od bitke na Zemlji i svoje bitke sa Zarbonom, Vegeta kreće u snažan napad na Recoome, slegnuvši nekoliko snažnih udara i izvevši snažnu energijsku eksploziju, Final Crash, u Rikuma za koji se čini da će se pobrinuti za njega. Međutim, kako se prašina taloži i Rikum neozlijeđen izlazi iz krhotina, izgleda da je trojka u nevolji. Kad Rikum bez napora obori Vegetu, Krillin pristiže u pomoć, verujući da je jedina šansa da prežive ako Vegeta preživi. Međutim, Krillinovi napori su uzaludni, jer ga Rikum lako odbacuje jednim udarcem. Gohan tada pomaže Krillinu i uprkos novootključanim skrivenim moćima mladog ratnika (ljubaznog Grand Elder Gurua), Rikum uspeva da ga lako odbrani. Taman kad se sva nada čini izgubljenom, Goku slece na planetu Namek. Nakon brzog pregleda nivoa snage na planeti, Goku zaključuje da je najjači nivo snage Friza, drugi najjači je nivo od Kapetana Ginjua, a nivoi snage njegovih prijatelja brzo blede. Goku brzo pojuri na scenu gde su tri preostala pripadnika Ginju-ove Sile (isključujući Kapetana Ginju-a) i njegove prijatelje. Goku liječi svoje prijatelje i Vegetu (protiv Krillinovih protesta) sa Carobnim Basuljem koje je doneo sa Zemlje, iako je iz želje da suparniku dozvoli šansu da poravna rezultat, a delomično vratio Vegeti za pomoć Gohanu i Krillinu kada su bili u opasnost od Guldovog napada.Kategorija:Likovi Kategorija:Dragon Ball Z